The Ultimate Passion
by Stacie-Ann Halliwell
Summary: What if Emmett and Bella had been twins when the Cullens found them? The Cullens will soon descover Bella is way different, now Bella must face Aro and all. But will she be able to do it alone or will she find out that Love is more powerful than Aro? R&R!
1. The begining

Preface.

Alice Cullen ran down the stairs at full speed. "Alice wait up!" Jasper Hale screamed after her. "But there's so much to do!" Alice said squealing happily and ran to Esme. "Esmeweneedtogettheroomdoneformysisterandbrother.They'resinvangusandwennedtogoseeherandbringherhere!" Alice shouted. "Okay Alice, slow down!" Esme said with a smile. "Mom, we need to get two rooms done for my new sister and brother. They're in Los-Vegas and we need to go see them and bring them here!" Alice clarified. "New brother and sister?" Carlisle asked coming out of his room. "Yep! Rosalie and Edward will finally be happy!" Alice yelled. For the longest time Edward and Rosalie had been all by themselves. Alice had Jasper, an empathy, and they loved each other so munch. Esme had Carlisle, a sweet kind man who always did anything for his family. They had wanted Roselia to love Edward, and viseversa, but it didn't work out, so now the two where alone. Esme grinned at the thought of her two oldest children being happy, before she and Alice ran up stairs. They had new family members to go welcome.

Three days later...

17-year-old Isabella Swan ran into her dressing room. Smiling as she saw her brother Emmett Swan sitting in a chair. "Emmett!" Bella squealed before she ran into his out stretched arms. "Hey Bells!" Emmett said as he hugged his little sister. The two where twins, they had so much in common, like they both where athletes, gorgeous and smart, but they also had so many differences. For example, they where both athletic but Bella's total sport passion was swimming and Dancing, Emmett liked football and lacrosse. Bella had long wavy brown hair with a tint of blond in her hair with brown, passionate eyes. Emmett had blond hair and blue eyes that you could get lost in, **(I can't remember if that's Jasper or Emmett, so please don't be mad if I got it wrong! I'm too lazy to go get my book.)** "So Em, ready for tonight?" Bella asked sitting on her twins lap. "Me never?" Emmet said sarcastically as he grabbed his guitar. Bella smiled at him before grabbing a dress from the rack. "Oh are Jacob**(Yes its the one your thinking of, I will definitely bring him into the fic, but he doesn't know about Bella and she doesn't know about his wolfness...I haven't decided if he's good or not, so we'll see. Okay back to the story...)** and Tanner ready?" Bella asked. "They're ready, are you ready? Other then your not dressed, I mean your ready to dance and sing in front of a whole bunch of Peeps, because I don't want you to mess up." Emmett said with a grin. "Gee thanks Emmett, you always spark my confidence." Bella said sarcastically. Emmett chuckled before he stood up and hugged her. "I have complete faith in you Bella." Emmett said before he turned to the door. "Um but make sure you can walk in your heels, on second thought, just don't wear shoes." Emmett said grinning. Bella stuck her tong out before she shooed him out, he grinned before rushing out of the room.

Bella walked out on stage with her band smiling wildly. Her outfit was a bit crazy but it worked for this song. She was wearing a red sparkly halter top and a black skort on. Her hair was curled and let down. As soon as the crowd started applauding Emmett flashed his million dollar smile at the crowd as he stood a little behind Bella, giving her room. Bella stood in the front and Jacob sat behind the drums before he grabbed his sticks. Tanner stood across from Emmett with his guitar ready. Bella smiled before the music started. Bella gave it a few seconds before she started dancing. Bella put her hands in front of her before she started singing.

Had a bad day again She said I would not understand She left a note and said "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again. She spilled her coffee, broke her shoelace. Smeared the lipstick on her face. Slammed the door and said "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again."

Bella smiled and spun around. Moving around the stage smiling.

And she swears there's nothing wrong I hear her playing that same old song She puts me off and puts me on

And had a bad day again She said I would not understand She left a note that said, "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again.  
Aahahahaha oh rightight. Ooohoo, alright." **(Bad day by Fuel)**

The crowd went wild before Bella smiled at them. Emmett grinned and walked over to the microphone. "That was Bad Day. And that was written by our very own Jacob Black!" Emmett said with a smile as he motioned to Jacob, who smiled wildly. "And that was sung and danced by our very own Isabella Swan!" Emmett said before the crowd went wild. Bella grinned as everyone stood up and cheered. Bella waved shyly before Emmett grinned an walked over to Bella and hugged her before they walked off the stage. Having no idea that six people grinning wildly would change their lives.

Okay that is the first chapter. I want ya'll to know that it's not a song fic, but I will have some songs threw out the story...Okay thats all for now, Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	2. Taking them home

"I told you so!" Alice shouted after the band left the stage. "She's got a marvelous singing voice." Esme commented, sneaking a look at Edward and Rosalie, who both stood their opened mouthed. "That big one, Emmett I think, was really good with the guitar." Rosalie whispered. "Okay, so do you all want to go see her?" Carlisle asked with a smile. "How though? it's going to be nearly imposable to get threw this crowd." Esme said looking around. "She really does bring in a full house." Edward whispered. Esme smiled at her son. "Ya, well we should defiantly go see them. We just need a little distraction." Jasper said glancing down at Alice. Alice starred back at him grinning. "Why Jasper I would love too." Alice whispered. "Ah what just happened?" Rosalie asked. "They're going to create a diversion." Esme said. "Oh dear. Well lets go meet Bella and Emmett." Carlisle said with a smile. The remaining for smiled before begin to walk towards the dressing rooms.

Bella smiled as she walked into the room. But what she saw surprised her, Emmett was laying on the ground and a man was standing over him biting his arm. Emmett was screaming and trying to shove him off, but could not get him off. "Hey! Back off!" Bella screamed, pushing the man. Bad idea! The man turned on her and grinned. "Oh do you want some?" He asked before starting to walk toward her. "Bella...Run!" Emmett screamed before he groaned. "Emmett, I'm not leaving with out you!" Bella screamed before she grabbed the chair on her left and slammed it into the man. "Feisty..." He said with a smile. "That did not work!" Bella screamed before ducking threw his arm and ran to Emmett, helping him to his feet. "Bella, why can't you ever listen to me..."Emmett whispered. "Nobody owns me, women." Bella said with a smile. "Says you." Emmett said back. "Okay, we'll continue this later, first lets get out of here." Bella said as the man turned around. "What is going on in here?" A voice said from the door way. Bella glanced over and saw a very cute young looking man. He was incredibly hot, he had brown hair with a tint of blond, but not very strong, but still visible. And he had the oddest eyes, gold, yet they where so deep you could get lost in them. Another woman ran past him before gasping as Emmett fell to the floor in pain. "Emmett!" Bella screamed before she felt cold arms encircle her. The woman, prettier than Bella could have imagined bent down and picked Emmett up. "No! Don't touch him!" Bella screamed. "Let me go!" Bella yelled hitting him. "Edward hold onto her!" Another man said rushing into the room. "Esme, help Rosalie! Edward, get Bella out of here, send Jasper to help me with him, and don't let her go!" He said before another person ran into the room and helped the blond walk away with Emmett. "Emmett!" Bella screamed. "Where are you taking me! I demanded to know!" Bella screamed at the man, she assumed to be Edward. "Somewhere safe." He whispered in her ear as he headed out the back door. Bella almost smiled as she felt his hot breath on her neck. No! Remember he's kidnapping you and Emmett. Focus's Bella, come on! "Edward here! Alice thought we should take it just in case." The woman said very motherly as she threw Edward the needle. "Hey! Wow don't even think about it!" Bella screamed as he caught the needle. "It will help, trust me." Edward whispered in her ear before he shoved the needle in her arm. "Explain... later..."Bella whispered. "I will." Edward said as he saw her start to go limp. "Promise?" Bella whispered. "I promise." Edward said before she passed out. Edward smiled as he picked her up, bridal style. She was adorable, and he had never felt anything like this before. "Bella!" A voice yelled behind him. Edward turned around and scrunched his nose. "Get away mutt." Edward muttered. "Put her down you bloodsucker!" The man yelled. "Screw you!" Edward said, squeezing Bella to his chest. "I'll find her bloodsucker, I'll find them both, and you'll be sorry, she's mine!" He yelled. "Go to hell!" Rosalie shouted glaring at him. He glared before Edward handed Bella to Esme and shut the Volvo's silver door. Edward smiled before he began speeding away. "Alice and Jasper have they're car right?" Rosalie asked, holding Emmett's hand. "Yes, Carlisle will ride with them to the hotel to get our stuff and then come home, just drive home Edward, unless you want to switch me seats?" Esme said, one hand moving Bella's brown hair from her eyes, the other, holding Bella safely in the car. Edward nodded before he pulled over. "Switch me Mom, please." Edward said. Esme grinned, and if she would have been able to, she would have had a heart attack when she saw that both her children, finally found love. She had no idea that this was going to be in a lot of danger very soon.

Okay thats all for now, I hope you liked it, I'll try to finish another chapter tonight. I also wanted to dedicate this too two people that passed away this morning, from Olentangy High school. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	3. What's going on!

Bella woke up to soft talking. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a different room. The room was painted white and it had gold carpet, she was on a very large, comfortable bed and the walls held Cd's of different kinds. Bella quickly got up, throwing the sheets off her before she quietly tiptoed to the door where the voices where. "I hate to see him in so much pain." A voice said, Bella recognized that as the one they called Rosalie's voice. "I know dear, but he should wake up in a bit, about three hours Rosalie. He'll be fine sweetheart." That was the motherly voice, Esme maybe? "You shouldn't eavesdrop." A voice said behind her. Bella spun around and threw her hand to her heart. "Holy shi.. Don't do that!" Bella whispered. "Why are we whispering?" Edward whispered back. "They can hear us now." Edward said with a grin. Bella starred at him before she spun around. "Oh no...Emmett!" Bella screamed before she tried to grab the door handle but a arm went around her waist and picked her up from the floor so she couldn't get it. "Let go!" Bella yelled. "Bella you should really calm down." Edward said right next to her ear, he didn't have to but she smelled so good. Edward looked down shocked before he dropped her. Bella fell to the floor with a thump before Edward ran to the door and stood in front of it. Edward looked at her, he just wanted to take her hand, and bend down and seal his lips to her wrist, tasting her hot sweet blood in his mouth as she struggled to get free...Edward stood back. "Bella stand back." Edward whispered. "Why?" Bella asked, breathing hard. He couldn't help how he noticed she was cute when she was angry. "Because you don't want me to hurt you." Edward said softly. "Edward are you okay?" A new voice asked, softly knocking on his door. "No, Alice..." Edward whispered before Edward stepped aside and let a small pixie like girl stood there. She grinned at Bella who starred at her in shock, she was pretty, not quiet Rosalie pretty, but pretty. "Alice, she smells so...good..." Edward said pinching his nose. "It's okay Edward, I understand." Alice whispered, tapping his shoulder. Bella took this chance to run past them. She made it out into the hall before the arm snacked around her waist again. "Ah! Let me go!" Bella screamed. "Emmett!" Bella yelled, trying to break free from her kidnapper. "What do you want with me and my brother!" Bella screamed. "Brother?" Alice asked from behind Bella, she was the one holding Bella, but how was that even possible? She didn't even look that strong. "Where is Emmett, you know my twin?" Bella screamed as Edward came around and grabbed her hands so she couldn't smack Alice in the face. "Twin? Who's older, just out of curiosity." Alice asked. "Well if you must know, he is." Bella said before she felt a sharp pain in her heart. Bella screamed before she fell to the floor, grabbing her heart. "Edward? What happened?" A voice came from behind them. Edward and Alice looked over to see Carlisle and Esme running to them. "I don't know, she just collapsed, gripping her heart!" Alice said as Edward bent down, trying to ignore his second strongest urge right now, the urge to bite her and drink her blood. "Help!" Bella screamed, calling out to Edward's strongest desire, his love for Bella. "What is it? Tell me what hurts." Carlisle said bending down to her. "Everything! It's like a fire! Put it out!" Bella screamed grabbing at her chest. "Make it stop!" Bella screamed. Carlisle bent down and scoped Bella up. "Edward follow me, lets go to my office." Carlisle said before he started walking, with Edward following close behind.

Edward walked by Emmett's room and smiled at Rosalie, who was sitting by his bed and holding his hand while moving a piece of his brown hair from his eyes. Edward looked at Carlisle who walked into his room and set the struggling Bella down on the couch. "Bella, you need to tell me what happened." Carlisle said looking at her tear stained face. "I don't know..." Bella said before a cry fell from her lips and more tears fell from her eyes. "Bella, what was the last thing you remember?" Carlisle tried again before standing up and walking toward a cabinet. "Talking to Alice and...EDWARD!" Bella screamed. Edward rushed to her side and took her hand in his. "I'm here Bella." Edward whispered. "I know...This is going to sound strange but I...AH!" Bella screamed moving again. Bella smoothed her hair from her eyes. "What is it Bella?" Edward whispered. "I think I love you!" Bella screamed. Carlisle walked over before grinning at Edward and sticking the needle in her arm. Bella cried out in even more pain. "Bella I think I love you too." Edward whispered. Bella began to still, but tears still ran down her face. "What is going on Dad?" Edward asked grabbing Bella's hand and massaging circles into it. "She's turning." Carlisle whispered looking at Bella. "How? No one bit her!" Edward screamed. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to figure this out. Give me some time. Take her to her room." Carlisle said. "Her room?" Edward asked. "Ya, its right next to yours. Alice thought that would be best." Carlisle said with a smile. "Okay, thanks." Edward said. Carlisle smiled and watched as his first "born" son picked Bella up and held her to his chest before walking out.

Okay thats all for now, I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	4. Vampiro Tutore

Emmett woke up and looked around. _We're am I?_ He thought tiredly, he was so thirsty, but he couldn't figure out why. He felt someone holding his hands and he looked over and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long blond hair, with a bit of wave. And her eyes where a deep gold. "Hi." She said softly. Emmett smiled at her. "Hi? Where am I?" Emmett said softly looking around. The room looked, normal. He was laying in a iron bed with deep blue sheets, the walls where ocean blue and the carpet was white. In the corner of the room there where two double doors that he assumed led to the closet and another door that led out of the room. "Your safe. I'm Rosalie." She said with a smile. Emmett grinned at her. "I'm Emmett." He said. Rosalie grinned at him. Emmett looked around before he remembered the man, barging in on him, and then Bella screaming. Bella! Emmett thought. "Where's Bella?" He said getting up. Rosalie tried to sit him back down but he jumped out of bed. "Bella?" Emmett yelled yanking open the door. Emmett gasped as it flew off its hinges. "What the hell?" Emmett said. "Wait Emmett!" Rosalie yelled running over to him. He ran right into another man and stared at him. "Where's Bella?" Emmett yelled. "In her room. But she..." He said before Emmett rushed down the hall, searching the doors before he finally found her. She was laying in a iron bed, much like the one he had woken up in but her sheets where a soft purple, lavender. She had exactly the same room though, just painted lavender instead of deep blue. Emmett rushed over and glared at Edward when he saw his sister's tear stained cheeks. "Who are you? What did you do to my sister?" Emmett yelled crawling over to Bella and moved her hair from her eyes. "Edward did nothing to Bella or you Emmett." Carlisle said walking into the room. Emmett stared at him. "I believe I've figure out, though, what has." Carlisle said as he flipped open the book in his hand.

"What?" Edward asked. Carlisle took a deep breath and begun. "Vampiro Tutore." Carlisle said. "Come again?" Jasper asked as he and Alice walked into the room, but he took a look at Bella and stood in the back of the room. "Vampire Guardian." Carlisle said. "Okay. You guys are nuts." Emmett said as he put his arm protectively around Bella. "Sorry Emmett, we're not." Carlisle said. "So your vampires, and you suck people's blood?" Emmett said. "No, Emmett. We're vegetarian." Alice said. "Good." Emmett said. "We drink animal blood." Alice said with a smile. Emmett starred at her in shock before he felt Bella stir. "Okay Carlisle go on." Jasper said. "Anyway, she changed because Emmett changed. It's her destiny. She's an angle Edward, and she was sent down here to protect us, and people like us Edward." Carlisle said. "Come again?" Rosalie asked. "She was sent here to protect the Animal hunters." Carlisle whispered. "How though? She's going to be a normal vamp, right?" Alice asked. "Oh very normal, but also very different. She'll have all the vamp traits. Strength, speed, invisibility, immortality, but she will also have amazing other powers too. The book doesn't even know what powers will be, it just says she'll find them on her own." Carlisle said. "I think I'm going to love having another sister." Alice whispered and Rosalie grinned. "I agree." Rosalie said with a smile. Everyone turned when they heard a moan. Bella was starting to wake up.

Okay thats all for now, I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	5. Waking up

Bella opened her eyes and took in a shallow breath. Everything was blurry, but she could vaguely make out someone sitting on the bed with her. _Wait bed? How did I get in a bed?_ Bella thought. She groaned as another wave of pain shot threw her. "Bella?" Someone asked sitting by her. "Em?" Bella whispered, trying not to sound to weak. "Yes sweetie, its me." Emmett whispered moving a strand of hair from her eyes. "They let you go?" Bella whispered. "Yep, why wouldn't they?" Emmett asked, confused. "Because they kidnapped us. At least one of them is cute." Bella whispered before she heard snickering. "Focus Bella." Emmett said. Bella cried out as another wave of pain shot threw her. "Can't you do something?" Emmett yelled. "Do something? Do what? Put her to sleep again?" Someone asked. "It helped for a little while." Emmett said, very stubbornly. "I guess I could inject her with more morphine." Bella recognized that as the one they called Carlisle. "Bella, you need to relax, okay?" "Edward?" Bella whispered. "I'm here." Edward whispered by her bed. "What the hell is happening to me?" Bella whispered. Edward looked at her, oddly. "Um, well you see, I...I mean we...my family and I..." Edward was off the hook as Bella screamed in pain again. "Okay, scoot Edward. I have to get this too her." Carlisle said before Bella felt a tiny pain in her arm before she sighed and passed out.

"She's been out for three days already. Isn't it time she woke up?" Edward asked as he sat by her bed. The Cullen's and Emmett, the newest edition, had noticed he hadn't left her side once since all this. "Edward you need to drink. Come with us. We need to do some bonding." Alice said with a smile. "But what about Bella?" Edward questioned. "Bella will be just fine with Esme. She's staying behind, she already ate yesterday. Now come on!" Alice said pulling Edward toward the door. Edward sighed and followed. Not realising that Esme was going to be in for a shock.

Bella woke up, pain almost gone other than a small pain hovering in the air around her. Bella took a sharp breath in before she threw her covers off her. She was now wearing a skin tight, white dress. _How did I change?_ Bela wondered before she slowly, and unsteadily walked toward the door. The door opened so quietly, Bella was actually reveled. She slowly tipped toed down the stairs before she noticed that someone was sitting on the couch reading a book. She started to turn around when she heard Esme speak. "Bella, your up! Thank goodness, we where worried." Esme said rushing over to her. "Can me and Emmett please leave?!" Bella cried, trying to beg her way out. "Bella, we're not here to hurt you." Esme said gently. Bella looked at her face, and for some odd reason, she believed her. "I'll gladly answer you questions if you have some." Esme said leading them to the couch. "Where's Emmett?" Bella asked. "He's out with the others. Hunting." Esme said looking at her cautiously. "What?" Bella asked, now confused. "Darling, I guess I'll explain. Bella your unique, amazingly unique. And your destiny's only starting to unravel." Esme said before taking a deep breath. "Vampiro Tutore." Esme whispered reaching out and moving a strand of hair from her eyes. "Come again?" Bella whispered. "Vampire Guardian. Your a vampire Bella." Esme whispered. "Um, I'm going to go now." Bella said. "Bella wait! I have proof." Esme said grabbing a small portable mirror. "What?" Bella asked, confused. "Look Bella." Esme said. Bella took the mirror and looked down before she gasped. "Holy..." Bella whispered. Her brown hair was longer, and layered. The dress hung to her curves, that where now more...well curvy, for lack of a better word. Her lips where fuller and what was most shocking was her eyes. They where a light purple. "What happened?" Bella asked. "You changed, although I have never seen those eyes before." Esme whispered. Bella smiled and lightly touched her cheek. "This is...Did this happen to Emmett?" Bella asked. "Sort of. But Bella are you okay?" Esme asked. "I just need to be able to think, can I go up and just be alone?" Bella asked. "Of course dear. But we're all here for you, please know that." Esme whispered before she hugged Bella and let her walk up stairs.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try and do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	6. soulmates

"Edward you'll be fine, she'll still be there when you get there." Alice said as she rushed up to me, pulling Jasper's hand. "Alice." I growled. "Um, I think we need to slow down." Jasper said as Rosalie ran by a slow Emmett, who was still learning all this. "But that means I'm a monster!" Emmett said shocked. "No Emmett. I've already told you. Your not a monster, your just different." Rosalie tried. Emmett sighed. "This doesn't make any sense." Emmett whispered. "It will." Rosalie said grabbing his hand. Emmett sighed and smiled. "Okay lets get to Bella." Edward said impatiently before he rushed ahead.

Bella sat in her window, thinking. How _could this be? I'm normal, I've never been the one that everyone looks at a second time. I've never been the one who everyone wants, and that was just fine with me. But now? What was with all this Vampire talk? I'm no angle, Jacob said it all the time, but then again, he also said a bunch of things that hurt. Now, I had no idea where I am. I'm living with a family who wants to help me, but they're holding me captive. This is so confusing. And then there was Edward. Amazingly he was more than anyone I had ever known. I think I loved him, but I had just met him. How could I love someone I just met?_ "Your awake." Edward said as he walked into Bella's room and saw her sitting down on the window ledge. Bella turned her eyes to Edward and gasped. Her eyes, Esme had said they where amazingly beautiful but, this was more then beautiful. A beautiful shade of Lavender. "Edward." Bella whispered. Edward gave her a crooked smile. Edward rushed to her. "Bella, do you know what happened?" Edward whispered sitting by Bella. "I do. Esme explained it." Bella whispered. Edward didn't even think about what he was doing before it was too late. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Bella. "I'm sorry." Edward whispered. "Why? You didn't do anything Edward. I know that." Bella said, just working her way into Edwards arms, closing the little space in between. "Bella, I'll be here for you. Always." Edward whispered. Bella sighed but smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way Edward." Bella said looking up shyly. Edward grinned down, knowing he had found his soul mate. He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to his and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. The kiss was amazing, warm and flowing. It was soon, it happened so fast that he had no idea about how much she truly meant to him. But what was odd was, even though she meant everything to him, she was his angle, she was also going to save him and people like him, it was only a matter of time. And it was only a matter of time before people realized how powerful she really was.

Okay thats all for now! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	7. Jacob

"Edward would you bring Bella down stairs?" Carlisle said from the bottom of the staircase. Edward sighed and reluctantly pulled his lips from hers. "Coming?" Edward whispered. Bella nodded before she followed him downstairs. "Hey Bella!" Alice yelled as Bella stepped down the stairs. Alice hugged her, pulling her from Edward's arms. Edward starred at Bella, he longed to hold her in his arms again. "Hello Bella." Jasper said hugging her, now he didn't need to worry about jumping on her and drinking all her blood, so he squeezed her tightly. Rosalie smiled and gave her a hug, but it seemed a little hesitant. Esme smiled and hugged her. "Sorry Edward, didn't mean to interrupt your make out session." Alice said with a grin. Edward sighed but put his arm around Bella. Bella looked down embarrassed. Jasper moaned before he looked at Bella. "Alice your embarrassing her." Jasper whispered. "Jasper is an empath Bella, nothing to be afraid of." Carlisle said. Bella looked away, now even more embarrassed by the fact he could feel her feelings. Bella heard gasps when she looked up but didn't know why. "What?" Bella whispered. "Your eyes." Esme said. "My what?" Bella asked. "Bella, your eyes are light blue." Edward said. "But they where just purple. Like a second ago." Emmett said. "I know, this is weired. Actually I have a quick test. Jasper what is she feeling?" Carlisle asked. "Embarrassed." Jasper said. "Okay now think of something anything." Carlisle said. So Bella smiled and thought of Edward, how his lips tasted, how he... "It did it again!" Alice said grinning wildly. "It's Pink." Emmett told Bella. "She's feeling love." Jasper said. "Okay think of something sad." Carlisle said. Bella nodded and closed her eyes. Remembering her parents death. "Sadness." Jasper whispered. "With dark blue eyes." Carlisle said. "Her eye color changes with her emotions." Esme concluded. "Yes. Amazing." Carlisle commented. "Bella are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked. "No, I'm just a little hungry." Bella said reaching for her purse before she grabbed a chocolate kiss and unwrapped it. "No wait Bella!" Edward said but it was to late, she had placed it in her mouth. "What?" Bella questioned, she chewed the kiss with no problem. "That will make you sick." Edward whispered. Bella looked at him confused. "Odd, she can eat human food!" Rosalie said. "Yes, maybe its because she was never bitten, she was just changed with no venom." Carlisle said. Bella looked at them confused. "This doesn't make since." Bella said annoyed before she turned around. She heard a crash behind her and heard Alice gasp. Bella spun around and starred, amazed. A chair had lifted to the ground and when she starred at it confused it slammed to the floor. "I'm sorry!" Bella said. "Well I think we just found one of her powers." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Alright Bella sit down." Carlisle said as he, Edward and Bella walked into his office. "Okay now lets figure this out. You move things when your angry, and your eyes change colors when your mood changes." Carlisle said. "Are there more?" Edward asked softly, taking Bella's hand in his and massaging circles into it. "Yes. There will be more." Carlisle said, "I just don't know what." Carlisle added. Alice burst threw the door then. "We're going to have company!" Alice said. Carlisle looked up at her before rising to his feet. "Who?" Carlisle asked as they all walked into the living room, but before she could answer the door flew open and Bella and Emmett gasped. "Jacob!" Emmett shouted before Jacob grinned. "Hello, I'm here to take Emmett and Bella home."

"Jacob what the hell are you talking about?!" Bella screamed. "Oh nothing babe." Jacob said with a smile as he grabbed Bella. "Don't call me babe Jacob Black!" Bella screamed. "Put her down dog." Jasper hissed. "Nope." Jacob said with a smile, holding Bella tighter to his chest. "Jacob. Put. Me. Down." Bella demanded. "Oh Bella why do you have to be so mean?" Jacob asked. "Because you are practically kidnapping me and I am tiered of being held hostage. Now put me down." Bella said. "Put her down." Edward said glaring daggers at Jacob. "Nope, I don't think I will Edward, you see I've loved her for so long and now that you've taken her, I want her more, so I'll be taking her." Jacob said. Edward growled and jumped forward but Jasper and Carlisle grabbed him and held him back. "Jake! Seriously! Let me go!" Bella demanded. "Jake what has gotten into you!" Emmett whispered. "Oh man, you knew I love her!" Jake said with a smile. "Jacob! I told you! Obsession is not love!" Emmett exclaimed. "No Emmett, Obsession shows just how much you love." Jake said. Edward growled. "Oh shut up blood sucker!" Jacob yelled. Bella reached up and slapped him. "Ya Bella!" Jasper said, still holding a laughing Edward. "Don't you dare hit me again." Jacob whispered to Bella. Edward stopped laughing and broke threw Jasper and Carlisle's bond. Jasper ran and grabbed Bella while Jacob was shoved into a wall and Edward began pounding his fist into his face. "Edward stop!" Carlisle yelled grabbing his son. Jacob crashed against the wall. "Don't ever come here again." Emmett snarled. "Emmett, you know me. I never give up." Jacob said starring at Bella before he ran out the door, leaving the wet dog smell lingering in the air.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	8. Parents

Edward turned around and rushed to Bella. "Bella are you okay?" Edward said, out of breath. "I..." Bella started but couldn't finish. "He was my friend, I knew he wanted to go out but..." Bella whispered. Edward rushed over and took her from Jasper's arms. "Bella..." Edward whispered as Bella fell into his arms, sobbing. "Oh Bella." Emmett whispered making a move to go help her but Rosalie stopped him and gave him a kind look, telling him this was Edwards job now. "I'm going to go take her upstairs. Help her threw this." Edward whispered, picking Bella off her feet and cradling her to his chest. He loved the feel of her skin on his, but right now he needed to focus. Edward carried her up stairs. Bella sighed as he sat her on the bed. "Bella, talk to me. I'll help you threw this." Edward whispered in Bella's ear. Bella sighed and leaned against him. "I just am tiered of all of this. It's a lot to take in." Bella whispered. "I know, but give it a chance. It will help." Edward whispered. "I know, I'm just...Scared." Bella whispered. "Oh Bella...I'm so sorry about all this. This is a lot to handle by itself, but with your friend..." Edward snarled on the word friend. "It just didn't help." Edward said sadly. Bella sighed. "Why doesn't anything in my life ever seem to go right. It started with mom and dad. And now this." Bella whispered. Edward looked down at her, confused. "Bella, what happened to your parents?"

Bella looked up at Edward before she took a deep breath and looked around. "They...Died...And I killed them..." Bella whispered, crying out again and hugging herself to Edward's chest. "You didn't kill them Bella." Edward said sternly. "Yes I did Edward! I killed them, I'm a monster." Bella said. "No, why do you think you killed them?" Edward whispered. "I knew something bad was going to happen and I didn't tell them, well I did, but they didn't believe me, and I should have made them stay home!" Bella sobbed. "Bella how old where you?" Edward asked. "I was three..." Bella whispered. "So there was nothing you could do to force them to stay Bella. They would have laughed, and said you where cute, and that you had a bad day. And then they would have taken you with them to comfort you." Edward said before Bella looked up at him. "Edward, that's what happened."

Edward gasped. "You where with them? Okay Bella, what happened?" Edward demanded. Bella took a deep breath. "It started the night before. It was Holloween, and I had a bad dream. I told my parents not to dirve to my uncles, because of my dream, they didn't listen Edward. THey went anyway, and the car crashed."

FLASH BACK! BELLA"S POINT OF VIEW!

Mom and Dad never listened to me. I told them to listen, they didn't. Ya, it was a dream, but it was so real! I just couldn't help but feel it was real! I know it was real! "Emmett, will you be okay with your Aunt?" Dad had asked him, he was so cute when he pouted. "Yes daddy, I'm a big boy you know!" Emmett tried but dad had only laughed. "Come on Bellabear." Daddy said picking me up. I loved his nickname of me, he always made me feel somewhat better. "No daddy! We shouldn't go!" I tried, crying. "Oh Bella, we'll be fine. Your mother and I will protect you." He said. He had put me in the car seat and then shut the door. "We'll be back. I love you Emmett." Dad had said before he hugged his "Big" boy. "Mommy please listen!" I had sobbed out. "No Isabella, now you listen here. Your safe, nothing will happen." Her mother said as she got into the car before her husband joined her. I sighed as they drove away. I stayed awake and quiet almost all of the trip, but after an hour I had fallen asleep, then woke up to tires squealing and the sound of a crunch. "Mommy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Bella hold on tight!" My father commanded as they flew threw the metal rail, the car came down in a minute or two into deep dark waters. "Mommy! Daddy!" I had screamed. Daddy fought with his seat belt before he looked over at mommy. "Renee!" He shouted and leaned over to feel her pulse, she had her head leaning against the window as a little blood was beginning to drip from a large scratch on her skull. He felt her neck, for a few minutes before he closed her eyes and turned to his daughter. Bella screamed as one of the windows began to crack. "Bella, I'm sorry, I should have listened." He said as he began to fight with my car seat. I had screamed as the window burst open, spraying water every where. Dad had fought with the belt holding me in place before the water reached my neck and another window burst. I gasped as water filled my lungs before I felt the belt let go. "Go Isabella! Now!" Dad had screamed. "Daddy!" I had yelled as I reached the celling and he was under the water. I had dived under and saw him fighting with his belt before he looked up and pulled me toward him and his open window before hugging me to him and then pushed me out of the window, before I had been knocked out.

End of FLASH BACK! REGULARE P.O.V!

Edward stared at Bella as tears welled up in her eyes as she told the story. "Oh Bella, you tried hard to tell them they didn't believe you, its not your fault." Edward said grabbing Bella and holding her close to him. Bella sobbed as she leaned into his embrace. "It is Edward! I should have stopped them, told them that I demanded them to stay." Bella said. Edward held her tightly. "No Bella, you couldn't. Look at me, I know what I'm talking about." Edward said looking into her dark blue eyes. "But I should have..." "Nope, Bella you tried, we all try but in the end, even we can't stop whats meant to be. And you tried, but they're destiny was to die in the car, and to get you out. They full filled they main destiny to give birth to you and Emmett, and they did. It was they're time, not yours." Edward whispered. Bella sighed. "Maybe your right." Bella whispered. "Well I usually am." Edward said with a side ways smile. Bella grinned. Wiping a tear away. It felt good to smile, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Bella, I want you to know even though you may be scared sometimes, or you may be hurting, like with Jacob. You should know I will be here for you, to comfort you." Edward said with a smile. Bella looked at him, getting lost into his deep gold eyes. "I know Edward, that's exactly how I want it to be." Bella whispered before he leaned down and planted a soft, but hot kiss on her lips. Edward closed his eyes as his arm wrapped around her. Bella grinned at him. "Ooooh! Edwards going to finally become a man!" Jasper shouted as he opened the door and looked in at them. Bella pulled abruptly away and saw the entire family standing in the doorway grinning. Bella blushed deeply before she heard gasps. Edward starred at where Bell had been sitting, and where nothing sat anymore.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R! P.S. You'll find out what happened in the next chapter don't worry!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	9. A new power, a new plan

Edward looked around, confused. "Where did Bella just go?" Edward asked. "What are you talking about? I'm right here!" Bella said. "Where's here Bella?" Emmett asked. "Right by Edward. Duh!" Bella snapped. "No Bella. Your not, look at your hand." Jasper said. Bella looked down and gasped, she was invisible! "What the Hell!" Bell yelled, realising she was invisible. "Carlisle!" Edward said, worried. Carlisle smiled at him. "I think she has found another power." Carlisle said with a smile. "Okay fine, but how do I turn it OFF!" Bella said, standing up. "Of that, I am not sure." Carlisle said before Edward moved his hand forward to take her hand but fell off the bed. "Please tell me you moved Bella." Edward mumbled. "Oh sorry Edward!" Bella said rushing to him. "I did move but I'm right by you." Bella said as Jasper laughed. "Prove it!" Edward challenged. Bella bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "What happened though?" Bella asked, jumping out of Edward's reach so she could torment him a bit more. "Maybe when your embarrassed, you go invisible." Emmett suggested. "Okay, so how do I..." "Bella please! Turn off your anxiety! It's driving me insane!" Jasper said placing a hand to his temple. "Sorry Jazz." Bella whispered. Alice smiled and rubbed his shoulder before she looked blankly ahead. "Don't worry Bella." Alice said. "This is all, so new!" Bella said as she slumped against the pillow. "Oh Bella, it will work out." Edward said, looking around. "Nope!" Bella responded, pouting as she hit the bed with her fist. "Bella, come here so we don't lose you." Edward said opening his arms wildly. "Hm...sure." Bella murmured before she got up and sat in his lap. "Wow!" Edward said with a smile as he looked down. "Okay! I've got it! Bella, if you got embarrassed, try to think of calming thoughts, happy thoughts." Carlisle said. Bella looked down, thinking of Edward. And how even though they have only known each other for almost a week, he still is one of the only things she thought of. "She's back!" Emmett said with a smile as Bella reappeared. "Oh Bella." Edward whispered, wrapping his cold arms around her. Bella smiled at him before she kissed him lightly. "Now Bella..." Jasper started putting his finger to his temple. "Don't get embarrassed by little old us or anything." Alice finished. Bella blushed and looked over at the family. "Sorry." Bella mumbled. "I'm not." Edward whispered. "Oh stop being a baby Edward!" Alice said. "Come on! I think its time for a girls night." Rosalie said with a smile as she and Alice grabbed Bella and pulled her forward towards the door, leaving all the men slightly shocked at Rosalie's behavior.

Alice and Rosalie pushed Bella into Alice's room. "Okay Bella, spill what is going on between you and Edward?" Rosalie asked. "Oh please, whats with you and Emmett, don't think we haven't noticed." Alice said with a sly smile. Rosalie stuck her tong out before turning to Bella again. "Well, I just feel like, like I love him." Bella whispered. "That's how I feel about Emmett." Rosalie said with a smile as she sat down on the couch by Bella. Alice sighed at her sisters. "I felt that way about Jasper when we first met, I still do. I guess it has to do with soul mates. But if they not going to make the first moves, we are." Alice said with a smile, getting an idea.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R! P.S. You'll find out what happened in the next chapter don't worry!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	10. Still klutsy!

Rosalie walked into Emmett's room. Usually she was not this nervous. She was beautiful and confident, and she new that. But now, when it came to showing the man of her dreams how she felt about him, she was so nervous if she could be, she'd be shaking with fear. She shut the door after her and saw Emmett laying on his bed with a book in his hand. It was amazing how fast he had adjusted to the Cullens and all of this Vampire stuff. "Hello Rosalie." Emmett said with out looking up from his book. "How did you know it was me?" Rosalie asked. Emmett laughed. "You smell good." Emmett said, finally looking up. His mouth dropped when he saw me. I was wearing a tight, knee length skirt and a dark red tub top, definitely NOT my style, but Alice said it would work, and i was NOT going to be against Alice. "Emmett, I was wondering...I mean, we've only known each other, for like..." Rosalie stopped and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "A week." Emmett finished. "Right, a week, but I mean...As long as you don't already have a girlfriend...Would you like to...I don't know...Catch a movie or something?" Rosalie finally spit out. Emmett looked at her trying to figure out if she was joking but after a minute he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "I would LOVE that!" Emmett said with a smile. Rosalie grinned at him before he leaned down and kissed her.

Bella took a deep breath before opening Edward's door. "Hey, Edward can I talk to you?" Bella whispered. Edward looked up, confused. "Sure..." Edward said slowly. "Do you want to go for a walk?" Bella asked. Edward smiled at her. "Sure, lets go." He said getting up before the two walked out side. The two walked out to the back, walking towards the pond, way in the back of the home. Edward looked at Bella before she sat on the edge of the pond and took her flip flops off before sticking her feet in the water. "Edward there is something I want to talk to you about." Bella began, quietly. Edward looked at her closely, right now he really wanted to be able to read her mind. "Edward, I...well...I don't really know you..." Bella started then Edward interrupted. "Okay then lets meet each other!" Edward said with a smirk. "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen." He said holding his hand out. Bella grinned at him. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan." She said playing along. "It's nice to meet you." Edward said grinning as they shook hands. "So, whats your favorite color?" Bella asked. "Hm.. Blue. Probably." Edward said with a smile. "You?" He asked. "Hm.. It changes everyday." Bella said, her eyes turning pink. "Well what is it today?" Edward asked. "Pink." Bella said. "Hm. Okay so...Where is somewhere you want to go?" Edward asked. Bella smiled at him. "Italy. You?" Bella asked. "Hm, Australia." Edward said. "Can I ask you something Edward? You have to answer it truthfully." Bella whispered. Edward nodded, worried now. The two stood up and Edward and Bella stood standing by side. Bella looked up into Edwards eyes and took a deep breath. "I really, REALLY, like you, and I guess what I'm saying...well what I'm trying to say..." Bella trailed off as Edward's eyes lit up. "Isabella will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked, taking the pressure off her. Bella grinned. "I would love to be your girlfriend." Bella whispered as Edward bent down and wrapped his arms around her, holding him closer to her before he leaned down and kissed her. Bella grinned as she gave into the kiss, but then her clumsiness kicked in. Bella gasped as she slipped from the mud and pulled her and a VERY shocked Edward into the cold water. "Edward!" Bella gasped as she popped out from under the water's surface. "Bella!" Edward gasped, popping up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Bella said, feeling her face go tomato red. Edward smiled and swam over to her. "Just don't turn invisible." Edward whispered grabbing her. "It's okay! I'm not mad." Edward whispered, kissing her. Bella smiled. "Oh dear." Bella whispered as she looked down at her once clean, white blouse. "Hm. Definitely like the view." Edward whispered, resting his forehead against her. "Edward!" Bella said, blushing harder. "No looking!" Bella said as she swam over to the shore. Edward grinned as Bella tried to get out but slipped back in to the cold water. Edward grinned as he swam over to her. "Wow, I have never seen a vampire still so klutzy!" Edward said with a smile, that earned him a playful smack on the shoulder. Edward grinned down at Bella before he reached down and kissed her. He had waited way to long for her, and now that he had her, he was not going to let her go!

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R! P.S. I thought I'd give ya'll some romance and a tiney bit of comady. I'll deffinutly up date more by tomorrow! I plan on action coming soon so don't fret if your getting bored!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	11. Big bro talk

"Would you let go, I can walk by myself." Bella stated as Edward held her hand and made sure she didn't trip. "You couldn't walk when we where by the pond." Edward said, with a grin on his face. Bella blushed and looked down. "Whatever." Bella mumbled. Edward smiled to himself and opened the back door. "Bella there you are! I was worried sick." Emmett said racing down the stairs. "Worried sick?" Bella challenged. Emmett smiled, hooking an arm around her and pulling her away from Edward. "It's an expression Bella." Emmett mumbled. Bella smirked at him before grabbing a blanket from on the couch and throwing it over her. "What did you do Bella?" Emmett asked helping her to the stairs. "I slipped Em, I do it all the time." Bella said. Emmett looked over and looked at Edward before he glared. "Okay Bella, you should go up and change." Emmett suggested. Bella nodded before she walked up the stairs. Emmett stared after her until he heard her bedroom door shut. "Edward, look I don't mean to be a ass, pardon my french, but she's my sister." Emmett said crossing his arms. Edward starred at him. "And its just been us for a looong time. Please understand that I'm happy that your going out, Alice told us. But if you are a Bitch to her in anyway..." Emmett starred at him before a small smile spread over his lips. "Then you are seriously going to pay. And don't think just because I'm going out with your sister that I'll go easy on you. Okay?" Emmett said. Edward grinned at him. "Of course, I understand your taking over for your father. But don't worry, I'd never hurt Bella intentionally." Edward said. Emmett smiled. "Yep, well just remember, she's my sister, and if you want to hurt her, then your screwed." Emmett said with a smile. "And on that happy note, I guess I'm going to come in." Jasper said walking down the stairs. Emmett and Edward looked over at him. "Okay, whats up Jasper?" Edward said before Jasper took a deep breath. "We've got a problem."

"What is it Jasper?" Emmett asked as Alice ran down the stairs. "We have a huge problem!" Alice said. "What?" Edward asked, worried. "I had a vision." Alice said before Edward decided just to read her mind.

_Edward and Bella where sitting on the couch watching a movie, with Alice and Jasper. Bella sat happily by Edward, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap smiling when they heard a crash. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, holding her tightly to him. Jasper did the same with Alice but stood up in the process. "Hello Edward." A voice said behind them. Edward spun around, looking for the source of the voice when his eyes laid on two figures, one in a black coat, he was very tall from what it looked like, and the other was a little girl._

Edward snapped out of the vision and starred oddly at his family. "The Volturi." Alice whispered looking at Edward. "Oh no!" Edward said about to run to Bella when Jasper and Emmett grabbed him. "No, we don't need to worry her yet." Jasper said. "Whats the Volturi?" Emmett asked. "They're like the lead vampires, they rain in Italy. They're human hunters though." Jasper said. "So what do they want from us?" Emmett asked. "Probably Bella. But how would they know she's been changed, and how would they know she's with us?" Alice whispered. "I don't know. But we need to talk to Carlisle. Now!" Edward said running toward his father's office.

Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper all sat in the den talking. "This is not good." Carlisle whispered. "Why?" Emmett asked. "Because, Aro, he's the lead Vampire, will stop at nothing to get what he wants, we need to bargain with him. I don't know why he wants Bella. Other than she being the Angel that everyone wants, she's a sweet innocent girl." Carlisle said looking down. "He is not laying a hand on Bella." Emmett growled. "I agree. I will not have him kidnap her for his own personal satisfaction!" Edward yelled. Emmett and Edward stood up. "We should take turns watching Bella. She'll be safer that way." Edward said. Emmett nodded. "Wait! Who's going to tell Esme and Rosalie. We're going to need everyone behind us." Carlisle said. "I'll tell Rosalie." Emmett said. "Okay then I'll tell Esme. Alice, and Jasper, keep an eye out for anything unusual around here. Edward you watch Bella. But don't worry her! Okay everyone, lets go." Carlisle said before everyone walked out and went to do they're jobs.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	12. The plan

Edward walked into Bella's room just as she was stopping out of her bathroom, wearing a light blue spaghetti-strap tank top and blue flannel pj pants and blue fluffy slippers, making her look adorable in his eyes. "Edward?" Bella exclaimed, looking at him questionably. "I, just wanted to talk." Edward said with a smile. "Talk? Talk about what?" Bella asked, putting her hands on her hips. "About...well about...About animals." Edward said with a smile. "Animals?" Bella repeated. "How would you feel about getting a cat? Or dog?" Edward said with a smile. Bella looked at him oddly. "Fine, I guess." Bella said, moving to her vanity and picking up her hair brush. "Cause I was totally thinking about getting a black cat. Or a husky! They're cool." Edward said. "Yep." Bella said as she pulled her dark hair into a ponytail. "So which would you prefer?" Edward asked. "I don't know, I've never had a cat before." Bella said. "Then a black cat it is." Edward said before an awkward silence fell over the two. "Um Edward? Was there anything else." Bella asked, putting the brush down. "Well, we could stay up and just talk." Edward tried. "Um Edward I'm kind of tiered..." Bella said. "I am an Angel, I know I'm probably the only one in this house that sleeps but I..." "Oh I get it! Don't worry Bella, your a guardian, of course I understand!" Edward said as Bella walked over and sat on her bed. "Um, Edward?" Bella asked. "Yes, Bella?" Edward asked. "I can't sleep when your in here." Bella said with a smile. Edward grinned and looked at the door. "Oh sorry! I guess I'll go..." Edward said reluctantly. Bella smiled as he walked out the door. Bella grinned at him as he left, no idea that they're where people just out side.

Aro, Demetre and Jane stared at the house, hidden by the trees out back. "When are we going to get them? We should get her now." Demetre said impatiently. "Patients is a virtue. We need to get her alone, so we can grab her and get out." Aro said. "It won't be easy, but with Jane, we can distract them long enough to get her." Aro added. "They'll follow us right? I want them to suffer." Demetre said. "They won't follow us, we're taking them all." Aro said with a smile. "Good, because I am looking forward to killing off all of the cowards that are animal drinkers." Demetre said with a grin. "It's just not natural." Jane said. "I am too. But I know the Cullens. They're going to fight as much as they can. It will just suck more when they lose. Especially with what we have planned." Demetre said with a smile. "Yes, they're going to wish they did not have an eternity to live." Jane said with a smile. "Yep, that's what they get I suppose. I hope someone will be able to fight me though. I'm tiered of them going down with out a fight." Demetre said grinning. "I think the new one, Emmett I think, has strength beyond belief." Aro informed him. "Excellent." Demetre said with a half smile. "So when are we attacking?" Jane asked. "Tomorrow evening." Aro said with a small smile. "They won't even know what hit them."

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	13. Visit

Edward paced back and forth out side of Bella's bedroom door, all night. "Edward, your really annoying me!" Jasper yelled from the living room. Edward sighed, trying to turn off his emotions, but it didn't work at all. "Edward!" Jasper yelled. "Jasper!" Edward yelled back before the bedroom door opened revealing a very tiered looking Bella. "That's better!" Jasper yelled. "Shut up." Edward mumbled. "Good morning to you too, Edward." Bella said with a smile. "Sorry. Morning Bella." Edward said wrapping his arms around her. Bella smiled up at him before she sighed. "Alright Edward, What in the world is going on?" Bella asked. "What ever do you mean Bella?" Edward said, trying to play stupid. "Your not acting like yourself. Your acting very over protective." Bella said, sneaking a glance at him. "Well, I...I just...Like you so much! I want to prove it to you!" Edward said with a smile. "Nice try Edward. Don't make me go ask Emmett, he'll tell me." Bella said. "Um, okay but you have to promise you wont get upset." Edward said. "I promise." Bella said. "I don't know." "I pinky promise." Bella tried. Edward still looked hesitantly at her so she stepped on her tippy toes and leaned up to his ear. "Please?" Bella whispered. Edward took a deep breath. "WellAlicehadavisionthatshowedtheVolturicomeingwithAroandJaneand..." Bella stopped him there. "Edward, slow down." Bella said. "Alice had a vision that showed the Volturi coming with Aro and Jane and Dad thinks they're after you." Edward said looking at her. "Okay, now who is the Volturi? And why do they want me?" Bella asked. "The Volturi are very powerful Vampires who rule us, I guess you could say they're like a monarch. We don't know why they want you but I think it has to do with you being the Vampiro Tutore." Edward said. "That just keeps biting me in the butt..." Bella mumbled. "Okay, who's Aro and Jane?" Bella asked. "Aro is the leader of the Volturi, and Jane is like a six year old girl that has a very, nasty power." Edward said. "What do you mean?" Bella asked. "She makes you feel an nearly unbearable pain." Edward whispered. "Oh. That's bad." Bella whispered. Edward nodded. "When are they coming?" Bella asked. "I have no idea." Edward whispered. "Oh." Bella said again. "Then we need to prepare." Bella said. "No Bella, there is nothing you can do to stop them." Edward said. "We have to try. What if they hurt one of you, to get to me?" Bella asked. "Bella, we're vampires. My family is very strong, we are not going to let you get hurt just to save us." Edward said. "But, Emmett? What if he gets hurt? Or you? I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I've already lost to many people. I will not lose you guys." Bella said. Edward starred at her as she began to walk down the stairs. "Bella no! It's too dangerous!" Edward shouted after her as he ran towards her. "Edward, you are all safer with out me. Listen to me..." Bella whispered. Edward starred at her before he placed his fingers to her lips. "Bella, we're safer together. Then we are alone. If we stand as one, no one will get hurt." Edward whispered. Bella started to say something before Edward leaned down and kissed her, pulling her tightly against him. They only broke apart when they heard the sound of glass shattering and a scream from upstairs. "Are you sure about that Edward?" A voice said behind Bella and Edward. Bella started to turn around when she was grabbed by a man. Edward gasped, trying to grab her before he was grabbed by another man. Alice screamed as she and Jasper where grabbed. Four men ran down stairs, carrying Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett. The men held that held Alice, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie held them with their arms hooked under their knees, and held them close to their chest. The men holding Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett held them with their arms hooked under their knees and their hands grasping the back of they're necks. "Hello Cullens. I think it's time we visit Italy together." Aro said with a smirk before they carried they're struggling victims out the door, and to what seemed like they're dooms.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	14. Captured

Edward woke up and sighed. His head hurt like shit! He had no idea that vampires could pass out, but here he was, in Italy and he did not remember much. The last thing he remembered was that Bella had screamed as someone grabbed her. _Wait a second, where is Bella!_ Edward thought, looking around. He was laying on the cold, hard, stone floor and he had his foot chained to the wall. Across from him, Jasper and Emmett laid. Next to him Carlisle laid, all knocked out. "Carlisle wake up!" Edward said shaking his father. Carlisle groaned. "Edward?" Carlisle whispered looking up at his "oldest" son. "Edward what are we..." Carlisle stopped when he noticed the chain on Edward's ankle. Carlisle quickly looked at his ankle and gasped. "What happened?" Carlisle mumbled. "I, don't know." Edward whispered but then looked over at Emmett and Jasper. "Jasper! Wake up!" Edward called. Jasper began to stir and he looked over at Edward before looking at Emmett. "Emmett, you have to wake up." Jasper said, shaking Emmett. Emmett took a deep breath in before looking up. "Okay, will someone explain, how the hell we where knocked out, and why we are chained to the wall?" Jasper asked, the feelings of strange frustration, sweeping over him. "We don't know, maybe its one of their powers." Carlisle suggested sitting up before the rest. "Where are the girls?" Jasper demanded looking around. Edward stared at him before looking down. "I, don't...Know..." Edward whispered. Emmett sat up and fought with the chains. "Why can't I break them!" Emmett yelled in rage. "They're mean to keep vampires in place Emmett, do the math." Jasper stated bitterly as he looked down, but Emmett did not give up. They heard a long scream as their door opened. Carlisle gasped, jumping to his feet. "Esme!" He screamed as he recognised the scream. The man at the door grinned wildly at him. "Carlisle, don't you realise, she's in pain and there is nothing you can do about it." Aro said with a smile. "They all are." He added looking at Edward. "Well come on, we have some torturing to attend to." Aro said before he smiled as guards came in caring some type of golden band. The guards grabbed each guy and fastened a golden wrist band to each. "Now don't even think about running because if you do, you'll feel a small pain." Aro said with a smile as he nodded to Demetri, who stood in the corner grinning before he pressed a button. The guys all jumped when they felt a sudden pain fly up their arms. "That was nothing compared to what I could do. So don't make me hurt you more than I have to. Realise them." Aro said before the chains on their legs fell. Each of the guards took one of the men and Demetri grabbed Emmett. Apparently walking them to their doom.

Alice woke up and sighed, her head hurt a bit, but what confused her more was that she had been knocked out and that she, and her sisters and mother, where laying on the floor with gold wristbands on them. Alice grabbed the band, trying to force it off but it resulted in a small shock. "Now, now, don't make me make it hurt." A voice came from the corner. Alice quickly looked over and saw a man standing against the wall. "Mom, wake up." Alice whispered rushing over and shaking Esme gently. "Alice?" Esme groaned. "Yes, its me mom." Alice whispered. "What are these things? What are we doing here?" Alice demanded looking at the gold bracelets. Esme looked over and gasped at the man before sitting up. "Your here because your "Vegetarians". And those are, chains I guess is what you could say. Just if you get out of line, they shock you." He said with a smirk. Esme rushed over to Rosalie, never letting go of Alice's hand. "Rosalie, come on wake up." Esme whispered. "Mom?" Rosalie whispered but began to wake up. "That's it sweetie." Esme whispered. "Bella, hey Bella wake up." Alice said shaking Bella. "Five more minutes." Bella mumbled, rolling over. Alice and Esme chuckled at her but Alice shook her again. "What?" Bella complained. "You need to get up sweetie." Esme said. Bella looked up at them before realising it wasn't just a dream. She quickly got up and sighed before she starred at the man. "Let us out you bastard." Rosalie said. "Hm...No." Jane said opening the door. Esme stood up with her girls before they glared at Jane. "Jane, let us out." Esme threatened. "Or what Esme? You;ll ground me?" Jane said with a smile. Esme glared and started to walk toward Jane when Jane smiled and Esme fell to the floor screaming. "Mom!" Bella, Rosalie, and Alice yelled in unison. Bella glared at Jane before Jane flew backwards into the wall. "No one messes with my family!" Bella screamed before she felt a painful shock go threw her and she fell to the floor in pain. "Now now Bella. You'll get your turn in a few minutes." The guard said walking towards her and picking her up. Three guards walked into the room picked the girls up. "Come on girls, it's time to have some fun." Aro said walking into the room before they all walked out, towards a large opening, and on the outside of the opening, a forest stood. Waiting for its game of pain to begin.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	15. Hide and seek

Jasper gasped as he saw the girls being carried out. Alice, his Alice, looked scared and in pain. Jasper just about exploded in anger. Alice had never looked like that! She was always happy and perky, not scared, and from the vibes coming from her, fearing for her life. Jasper felt a shock go threw his arm and he growled loudly at his captor, who held a smirk on his face. "What the hell do you want from us." Emmett said, growling as his eyes spotted Rosalie. "We want you to die a painful death." Demetri said with a smirk. Carlisle and Edward growled, struggling at their captors, while they saw the loves of the lives being pulled in front of them. Aro grinned before he spoke and walked between them. "Now, I wanted some fun, so I'm going to have some. This is a game of survival. Two of the GIRLS, will be let go, but spread out. Five of my guards will be sent out after them, if they're found, they'll be brought back here and killed. Understand?" Aro said. "Okay, who wants to go first?" Aro asked. Nobody moved a inch. "Fine, I'll chose, Bella and Esme." Edward and Carlisle growled loudly as Esme and Bella looked at him shocked. "Go, spread them out, you get a five minute head start." Aro said with a smile. Bella and Esme began struggling violently as they where taken far from each other.

Bella screamed as she was thrown to the ground. "Bye, I'll be seeing you soon." The guard said with a grin before he ran away. _Okay, think Bella, think!_ Bella thought desperately, she needed to get to Esme, fast! She began running with as much speed as she could summon but it seemed useless, the forest was large, and the leaves kept the sunlight out. Bella ran, looking for anywhere to hide. "Five minutes is up!" She heard Aro yell. Bella looked around urgently, trying to find something, anything, to save her. "Okay I dropped her here." She heard a man say. Bella crouched under a tree that looked like it was a den of some-sort. She heard the leaves crunching around her before she closed her eyes. Bella screamed as she felt an arm snake around her waist. "Found her."

Esme gasped as she was thrown to the ground and then took off before the guard could say anything. _I have to find Bella, we can get out of here together._ Esme thought looking around. Sheesh, this place was huge, for a backyard. Esme looked around, trying to get a feel for the area. _Okay, I should go north, if it's a game of survival, then north will lead out. Right?_ Esme sighed and gave up before running faster, looking for her newest daughter. She heard a scream and stopped. Bella! Esme thought desperately. She was about to run forward when she felt an arm grab her. "Gotcha girly, game over." A guard said in her ear. Esme screamed as they started heading toward her family, and toward her death.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	16. Holy Snap!

Edward sucked in a breath as he saw two men emerge, pulling a struggling Esme, on the left. And on the right, three men emerged, pulling a very pissed looking Bella. "Let me go! Let me go!" Bella was screaming, kicking at the guards. "Let. Them. Go." Edward demanded. Demetri smirked from behind Emmett who was fighting him to get to his baby sister. Bella and Esme where walked in front of the men. "Say good bye." Aro said with a smile as Bella and Esme where thrown back. "Esme!" Carlisle screamed. "Bella!" Edward and Emmett screamed at the same time. Bella gasped as a fist was thrown into her face. "EDWARD!" Bella screamed. Edward slammed his arm into his guards stomach but he was stopped by a very painful shock that traveled threw him. He screamed in pain before he fell to his knees. Esme cried out and Carlisle tried to get over to her, but only failed. Alice let out a scream as a shock went threw her. "Get. Off. Me!" Bella screamed before the guard on her flew off. Bella turned her eyes turning a dark red because of her anger. "Back off now!" Bella screamed and the guards holding Esme down where thrown off by a sudden blue Field. "Nobody, and I do mean NOBODY messes with my family!" Bella screamed. She looked at Aro and glared at him. He screamed in pain as he felt a shock, a very painful, burning, shock travel up his body. He screamed in pain before collapsing into the dirt floor. "You think your better then us? You think that since we are "Vegetarians" You can kill us? That we're the weaker link?" Bella screamed as a tree branch flew at him and slammed into him with so much force it ripped his arm off. "I hate you, so much." Bella said pissed. The Cullens looked at her before they're guards flew off of them. A strong wind picked up, making it hard to walk, but they did. Jasper ran to Alice, Carlisle ran to Esme, and Emmett ran to Rosalie. Edward started to run to Bella when Carlisle stopped him. "No, Edward, be careful, I don't think she has any idea how to control this power. You need to stay back." Carlisle shouted. "No! What if she needs me?!" Edward yelled but stopped when he heard Aro's painful scream fill the air as he was hit by a bolt of lightning. "How does it feel to be powerless?" Bella asked. "How does it feel to want nothing more than to run and hide. Hoping to get away with your life?" Bella yelled. Aro screamed as a deep blue form began to surround Bella. "I hope you die Aro..." Bella said, the form growing. "A very painful death." Bella said glaring before the blue erupted from her and slammed into Aro, making him scream a scream so in human that the Cullen's all winced before he exploded, his body turned to shreds before the air became still. "Um, Edward, about me beating you up if you ever hurt her..." Emmett said. "I'll definitely make you pay, but I would run to Canada if I where you." Emmett said. "Because as much as he'll hurt you, it may not be pretty with Bella." Rosalie said, joining in on the joke. Edward was about to say something when Bella fell forward, knocked unconscious.

Okay thats all for now, I'll try to do another chapter tonight! I hope you liked it. Please R&R!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


	17. A family!

The Cullens ran over to Bella immediately. Edward threw his arms around her. "Bella sweetie?" Edward asked, moving a strand of her hair out of her eyes. Her hair now had more blond streaks in them and it looked amazing! Not that it hadn't before! Edward added quickly. Carlisle quickly looked her over, never taking a arm off of Esme. "She's fine, she's just exhausted." Carlisle said with a relieved sigh. "We should go get her home, get her into a nice soft bed." Edward said intertwining their fingers. "Yep, but its going to be hard to get her on a plane." Carlisle said. "Well, how about we just get a private plane?" Jasper said. "Okay, then its settled. A private plane, to Forks, here we come." Carlisle said as Edward picked Bella up and everyone else stood up and walked off. Thankful to finally be going home.

Bella opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She was so tiered. "Hey sweetie." Edward whispered as he walked over and sat on her bed. "Edward..." Bella said before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm right here." Edward whispered. "Don't...Leave me..." Bella whispered. "I never will Bella." Edward said, kissing her forehead. "What happened?" Bella whispered. "What's the last thing you remember?" Edward asked. "Esme screaming as someone hit her." Bella said. "Well after she was hit, you got pissed. You unleashed all you're power. The guards flew off of us, you started controlling the weather, which I have to say was really cool! And then you killed Aro, very painfully." Edward said. "I can control the weather?" Bella asked. "Yep, It came as a shock to all of us, even Carlisle." Edward said gently moving her hair from her face. "Where is everyone?" Bella asked. "Downstairs." "How long have I been out?" Bella asked. "Four days, six hours, three minutes and twenty two seconds." Edward said with a smile. "Wow, have you been counting the seconds I've been out?" Bella asked with a smile. "It's been hell, I hate being with out you." Edward said with a smile. Bella grinned at him before she leaned up and kissed him. "Bella!" Alice yelled throwing the door open. Bella smiled as Alice ran over to the bed and hugged Bella tightly. "Alice..." Edward said annoyed. "Bella!" Emmett yelled, Following Alice's act. "Em...Can't...breath...!" Bella chocked out. suddenly everyone was at the bed, hugging Bella tightly. "Bella, you should have never tried to save us, you could have hurt yourself..." Esme scolded. "Sorry mom." Bella said with a smile. Esme grinned at her and hugged her closely. "Bella! You have seriously got to like show me how to do that power!" Emmett said. "But..." Bella started but Alice chimed in. "You don't have that power Emmett." Alice said with a small smile. "Well maybe I can get it!" Emmett said with a smile. "I bet not!" Alice said back. "I bet so!" Emmett yelled back. "Okay! Em, I don't even know how to activate it!" Bella said with a smile. "You'll learn Bella, don't worry." Carlisle said with a smile. "Okay." Emmett and Bella both said at the same time. "So...Bella do you want to play Guitar hero? You never gave me that rematch you promised and I'm totally ready to kick you butt!" Emmett said with a smile. Bella grinned at him. "So your ready for another round of pain huh? Bring it big bro!" Bella said as they jumped up. "Got it little sis!" Emmett said with a grin. Everyone ran out and Edward began walking towards the door when Emmett stopped him. "Remember what I said though. Don't hurt her, or you'd better have a map with you." Emmett said with a smirk as he held Rosalie's hand. "Oh Emmett? Edward?" Bella hollered up. "Ya!" They said at the same time. "I don't even think Canada would be far enough!"

**TWO YEARS LATER!**

Bella sighed, pacing back in forth. She stopped at the mirror and looked at her lavender eyes._ No, its not passable. I think I'm wrong I mean seriously! So why am I so afraid to look? Bella thought. Oh this could be bad! What are you talking about, you've always wanted this, and I mean you are married to the man of your dreams, you have all eternity to live with him, you big brother is always there for you with his amazing wife, and your older sister, plus you have a mom and a dad who would help you threw anything, a sister who can freaking see the future, and a brother who is a em-path! You have people to help you threw this Bella, so stop this and just look down!_ Bella thought. Bella took a deep breath and looked down. _BLUE! HOLY SHIT! EDWARD AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!_

THE END! I know I left you guys hanging, but I thought it was funny! I may make a sequel, but I'm not sure. So please, please, please review! I need to here some opinions! And thank you to everyone who did review! Y'all are the best!

Thanks!  
-Stacie-Ann-


End file.
